DCWF WrestleFest III
DCWF WrestleFest III is a Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF) Free-Per-View that will take place on Saturday, February 5th 2011. The show marks the third anniversary of the DCWF, and is the second supercard event of 2011. It is also the first DCWF Wrestling broadcast on Treet.TV, the companys new broadcast partner. The show is part of the WrestleFest Weekend, which includes the 2nd Annual DCWF Plexi Awards and the 2011 Hall of Fame Ceremony. Last year's Main Event match saw Eric Stuart defeat then-Chairman Numbers Rossini and then-World Heavyweight Champion Big Evil for control of the DCWF. 6 matches have been confirmed for the event, and there will be a double Main Event. First, Numbers Rossini and Big Evil will put their careers on the line, in a no-disqualification Retirement match. Then, in the featured match on the card, Mythil Woyseck will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against Vince Easterwood. Matches #Valet The Queens Match (Loser must become the Valet of the Style Queens, Heidih Himmel and Tara Duffield) - Resin Galaxy vs. Ryan Fury #DCWF Womens Championship Match - Scarlette Abeyante © vs. Louve McMahon #Chaos For The Contract Match (Winner receives contract to compete for championship of their choice at any time before WrestleFest IV) - Ranma Yoshiro vs. Xp3 Actor vs. Ari Lane vs. Pietro Shelford vs. Antonia Foggarty vs. Drewski Hoxley vs. Jerico Scarbridge vs. Kristoff #Random Roulette Tag Team Tournament Final (Teams will be drawn randomly immediately before the match) - Misaki Yumako, Braden Karsin, Michael Karsin and Paula Wilcox have qualified #DCWF World Heavyweight Championship Match - Mythil Woyseck © vs. Vince Easterwood #Retirement Match (Loser must immediately retire and leave the DCWF) - Numbers Rossini vs. DCWF International Champion Big Evil WrestleFest Week The WrestleFest week will begin with the soft opening of DCWF's very own full sim, Slam City. The sim will have the brand new Ophydian Coliseum, DCWF Corporate Headquarters, a Universal Training Gym open to all wrestlers from all promotions in SL, the DCWF Hall of Fame, a bar and shops. The soft opening will take place on Wednesday, February 2nd 2011 at 4pm SLT. At 10am on the morning of WrestleFest III, the DCWF will hold it's 2nd annual awards ceremony, now known as the Plexis. Immediately after, the Hall of Fame ceremony will take place, before the main WrestleFest event at Noon SLT that day. There will be some other smaller events taking place throughout the week including exhibitions, and the possibility of a press conference. Wrestlefest III It was a day to remember for all the right reasons a large crowd saw some of the best action from the DCWF. The Valet the Queens match started proceedings with the resident woman hater Resin Galaxy using his strength and shear weight to overpower Ryan Fury. Resin continued to inflict damage to Ryan even when both were on the out side after a big Superkick from Resin sent Ryan over the top rope to the floor. With the count at eight Ryan in a bit of a reversal managed to catch Resin unawares and left him down while Ryan made the ring in time and then came back outside to restart the count. Resin shrugged off the effects and got back in the ring to be caught with a surprise finisher from Ryan allowed him to pin Resin and confine him to be the Style Queens Valet . Unfortunately i missed the Women s Title match but i am sure someone else will report on that . Random Roulette Tag no 1 Contender match The draw was made by Katheryn Blackadder President of the DCWF just before the match and it paired The Karsin Bros to face the former Bite Club members Paula Pitbull Wilcox and Misaki Black WidowYumako. The animosity between Paula and Misaki was evident from the off . The Karsin Bros took control of what they thought was a dysfunctional team opposite, Saki refusing to tag Paula when Paula wanted in. But they both did however break the pins or submission moves when they needed too. In the end despite their dislike of each other the former Bite Club members did succeed in taking the victory and thereby forcing a re-match of the last Tag Title match against the Dominant Style Queens. Love them or hate them you have to admire the team work of the current tag Champions The Style Queens. Chaos for the Contract Match 8 combatants took part in this over the top elimination match. Antonia [ The Brickhouse] Foggarty, Ari OpportunistLane,Drewski Cowboy Hoxley, Jerico Scarbridge, Kristoff One True Warrior Jameson, Pietro General Shelford , Ranma Lost SoleYashiro. and XP3 Actor . At the off they paired off Jerico and Kristoff , Pietro and XP3. There was so much ring action that it is hard to follow it all , but soon we had the first elimination or rather double as Jerico and Kritoff eliminated each other. At this point came what can only be described as as free for all on Ari Lane who must have upset the rest of the wrestlers as they all piled into him. In an attempt to get Ari out first Toni and Pietro set about stomping the unfortunate Lane . What followed i have never seen in SL wrestling as Toni dragged the helpless Lane to the centre ring , where Ranma , Drew, Pietro, and Toni went to a corner each. then each did a flying move directly on to Lane simultaneously . Lane was then taking to the ropes and heaved up by the wrestlers till "The Cowboy" shoved him over and out. this left 4 with Antonia taking on the General, before quickly sending him out of the ring, shortly to be followed by Drewski. In a fascinating finish Ranma took victory over Antonia to reap the reward of the contract.